V de Volterra
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Isabella é um membro da guarda Volturi e protege o vampiro que a criou,Marcus,além de toda a estirpe de Volterra,mas quando ela é manipulada por Aro para matar inocentes,decide ajudá-los.O que ela não contava era que se apaixonaria pelo principal alvo de ora ela tem uma escolha:deverá salvá-lo em nome do amor e levá-lo as mentiras dos Volturi,ou deixar morrer o homem que ama?
1. Chapter 1

**_Isabella POV_**

Direita. Esquerda. Fecha. Direita. Abre.

Repetia em minha mente todos os movimentos defensivos e evasivos de Alec. Ao contrário de Jane, ele era um ótimo lutador. Usava Técnicas humanamente adaptadas e era isso que o fazia imprevisível. Ninguém esperaria por um movimento tão humano da parte de um vampiro, ao memso tempo que se o atacassem com seus pórprios movimentos, Alec possuía mil anos de treinamentos vampíricos que o faziam invencível.

Por isso eu estava tão concentrada nele. Não me faria mal aprender algo.

A propósito, eu sou Isabella.

Isabella Volturi.

Em outra vida, eu fui Isabella Marie Swan. Eu não sei exatamente quantos anos tenho. Parei de contar quando ultrapassei os oitocentos. É meio estranho a imortalidade quando não há amor pra compartilhar. É solitário... E entediante, muito, acredite que se eu deixasse algum mortal ferido ser transformado, seria apenas para lhe dar uma chance de vingança. A imortalidade não é a redenção de seus pecados, apenas uma maldição a mais para se carregar.

Mas as coisas mudaram quando eu conheci Demetri. Ele era meu amante, nada mais, algo completamente sem compromisso, nunca cobramos nada um do outro, mas estávamos felizes assim. Pelo menos tínhamos algo pra passar o tempo. Demetri já estava com Aro antes de mim. Ele salvou minha vida. Ou quase isso. Não importa.

Alec e Jane são meus melhores amigos. Seus pais os entregaram a fogueira como bruxos por seus dons terem se revelado antes de se tornarem imortais. Aro os salvou, segundo sua descrição. Jane acha apenas que ele acabou de matá-la. Ela havia queimado junto ao fogo antes mesmo de ser jogada nele, ela foi traída por quem mais amava, sua própria família.

Heidi é uma mulher de poucas palavras. Renata é o escudo de Aro, está sempre com ele e nunca nos falamos. Quando o ancião dos Volturi topou com Felix, ele morava em um vilarejo. Em uma visita de alguns nobres, os camponeses decidiram rebelar-se. Felix salvou a vida de muitos deles e foi recompensando, passando a viver com luxo, porém Aro estava encantado com sua força e após a revelação de Eleazar, que ele teria uma força estraordinária, Aro transformou-o para seu próprio benefício. Felix nunca reclamou, ele não gostava de sua vida. Embora, eu não apenas acho como estou certa, de que ele preferia ter uma vida longa e pacata, do que uma curta de glórias, Felix teria escolhido uma vida curta sem glórias. Pelo menos, após centenas de anos olhando a mesma cara no espelho, acho que ele chegou a essa conclusão. Felix acha que deveria ter morrido em seu aniversário de oitenta anos.

Eu era completamente descontrolada quando me criaram. Porém Marcus, com toda a sua apatia, resolveu treinar-me pessoalmente para protegê-lo. Ele dizia que eu tinha uma fúria infernal, uma necessidade de proteger os que me importavam. Ele me fez controlar a fúria e soltá-la apenas quando fosse necessário. Sou uma fera enjaulada, um leão disfarçado de gato. Desculpem, analogias nunca foram o meu forte.

Jane sempre foi muito pretensiosa por causa de seu dom e nunca aprendeu realmente a lutar. Acho que ela seria incapa de chutar o saco de alguém. Então ela sempre tinha uma montanha protegendo-a quando era pega de surpresa. Nunca teve um membro arrancado, nada, mas óbvio, ela era mestra na arte da tortura.

Marcus se considera meu pai. Ao perder Dydime, ele entrou em profunda solidão. Curiosamente, minha semelhança com ela é assustadora. Somando-se ao fato de que, ainda humana, eu era imune aos poderes de Aro, sua obsseção culminou em minha transformação. Ele não me tratou como Felix, Aro queria que eu fosse mais velha, experiente na arte da luta, então tudo isso se amplificaria quando eu me transformasse, mas ele não duvidou duas vezes em me transformar quando teve a chance. Sendo Renata a guarda-costas de Aro, ela poderia proteger a todos se quisesse, impedindo que um ataque físico os atingisse, mas eu protegia de ataques psíquicos. Eu podia barrar a letargia de Alec e a dor de Jane. Poderia cobrir mentes e sequer Aro poderia lê-las. Porém o que me fazia tão valiosa para Aro era que eu absorvia poderes. No momento em que algum dom se infiltrava por meu escudo, eu absorvia aquele dom. Não era permanente, eu só poderia usá-lo por no máximo duas horas. Mas era suficiente pra que Aro satisfazesse todos os meus caprichos. Antes, ele mimava Jane porque a garota apenas o servia por gratidão a tê-la salvo a vida, porém podia torturá-lo, pois Renata de nada serviria. Mas comigo ali, eu poderia protegê-lo e ele não precisava mimar Jane.

Ás vezes Jane sentia ciúmes, ela se emburrava feito criança, já que não poderia me torturar. Eu ria disso, claro, porque ela e Alec eram fúteis comparados a mim. Deixe-me explicar. No auge de uma batalha, lê-se treinamento, meu caro amigo, eu mantive meu escudo sobre meus companheiros e lutei ao mesmo tempo. Os poderes dos "gêmeos do mal", como Demetri carinhosamente os chamava, eram nada perto dos meus. Se eu saísse da guarda de Aro e me voltasse contra ele, eu poderia matá-lo.

Ah, mas você, caro amigo, está se perguntando: e o escudo de Aro? Pois deixe-me dizer, Renata é um mero detalhe. Eu poderia absorver algum poder psíquico que a distraísse até que seu escudo caísse. Sem mim, eles ainda seriam os implacáveis Volturis, mas me ter como inimiga não estava sequer em cogitação para Aro. Por isso eu era tão valiosa, por isso meu quarto era o melhor e por isso Jane se mordia, embora fôssemos algo como amigas.

Eu sou a favorita dele. Acima de todos.

Caius é algo como meu tio, Athenodora também. Ela é uma mulher incrível, embora passe todo o tempo trancada na torre pelo absurdo medo de perdê-la assim como aconteceu com Dydime, fazendo Marcus perder completamente o interesse pelo poder e a imortalidade. Sulpicia é a única companhia de minha tia e eu tenho pena dela por isso. A esposa de Aro é melancólica e quieta, tão engraçada quanto um pedaço de capim morto. Mas eu consigo entendê-la, tenho certeza que um dia estarei do mesmo jeito. Dois mil anos cansam e a imortalidade pode ser uma droga se você está trancada em uma torre que, embora não se pareça em nada com a de Rapunzel, era igualmente monótona. O único consolo de minhas tias é Corin. Ele tem o dom de te fazer contente com algo, mas elas não poderiam expôr-se a ele porque viciava.

Em meus bons dias eu as ajudava a fugir da torre e terem um pouco de diversão. Mas isso era algo como três vezes ao ano.  
Informações sobre minha maravilhosa pessoa valem muito, então talvez devam saber que minha capa é negra. Talvez você pense "e daí"? Mero engano seu se pensar que a cor da capa de um Volturi não significa nada.

Além de proteger-nos do sol, ela simboliza o poder. São vários tons desde cinza ao preto. Quanto mais escuro, mais poder. Os que usam capa preta são os membros mais altos da guarda e os anciões. Ou seja, apenas Alec, Demetri, Renata e eu. Talvez Renata não seja uma arma letal lutando, mas ela protegia Aro e isso já lhe garantia um alto posto.

Jane é importante e a segunda favorita, mas ela não sabe lutar. Portanto ela veste uma capa grafite escuro, muito semelhante ao preto. Felix também usa essa capa.

Heidi, Santiago e Corin usam um cinza escuro, porém visivelmente mais claro que o grafite escuro de Jane e Felix.

O resto da guarda pareciam legais, mas nunca interessaram a Aro. Eles eram apenas os bons lutadores que eram designados a proteger os "tesouros" quando saíam em missão. Normalmente eu ia sozinha, mas eu sei, Marcus sempre enviou três montanhas para me espionarem de longe. Se as coisas saíssem do controle, eu sempre poderia contar com eles.

A única excessão é Jane. Ela SEMPRE saí com montanhas.

Os Volturis são minha família e claro que eu nunca me voltaria contra Aro, mesmo que ele seja um pé no saco ás vezes. Eu não tenho mais ninguém nesse mundo, não há razão para fugir, "aproveitar a vida". Eu sou velha o suficiente pra entender que a mais insignificante das companhias se torna preciosa quando se trata de milênios sozinho. Então eu sempre ficaria com os Volturis.

Sim, eles faziam coisas ruins. Mas quando se acostuma com o poder, você faz tudo para manter isso. O que nós, velhos e entediados vampiros temos além disso? Perder o poder é perder a última fagulha de identidade que nos resta. Então eu entendo se Aro tortura alguns para obter informações ou se elimina qualquer faísca de revolta. Eu faria o mesmo.

No entanto, em minha cabeça, eles eram apenas mal entendidos, ou eu simplesmente me acostumei ao sadismo real da corte vampírica italiana.

* * *

**_Jasper POV_**

Mais um dia sem nada pra fazer. Não falhar é algo impossível de se concentrar quando essa é a sua única tarefa. Faz dez anos que eu não tenho uma recaída, mas ainda sou o "elo fraco" dos Cullen. Me considero um Hale, não um Cullen, embora Carlisle e Esme sejam como meus pais.

Jasper Hale soa bom. Mas não tão bom quanto Major Jasper Whitlock. Escuto o grunhido de Edward no andar de cima. Whitlock é o verdadeiro Jasper, ou o alter ego psicopata sugador de sangue. O major de tão somente vinte e um anos transformado por Maria para servir de marionete.

Sendo um empata, concentrar em outras emoções me distrairia. Emoções positivas, mas não nesta casa. Outro grunhido de Eddie. Rosalie e Emmett enviam ondas de luxúria que me deixam zonzo. Carlisle está sempre neutro, ajudando Esme a decorar ou em seu escritório, estudando. Alice está sempre eufórica com suas visões ou coisas de mulheres.

Apenas me resta concentrar-me em Esme. Ela está sempre calma, irradia amor, paz e tranquilidade. Lástima que não passe muito tempo perto dela, sempre tenho que acompanhar esse bando de crianças felizes de um lado pro outro. Não pense mal de mim, eu amo minha família. Mas eles são irritantes ás vezes.

Nada se compara a Edward. Ele é o pior. Está sempre com fome, ansioso ou irritado pelos pensamentos alheios e não importa quão pacíficos sejam Esme e Carlisle, uma casa de sete vampiros vegetarianos, todos estão insatisfeitos, embora não exatamente com sede. Sendo um empata, tudo isso vinha dobrado em seis para mim.

O melhor talvez fosse viver com Peter e Charlotte, aprendendo a controlar a sede sem a ridícula dieta... Eles conseguem, por que eu não?

Ouço Edward bufar em desprezo e Alice desce as escadas correndo. Desprende medo, ansiedade, insegurança e sede. Ah, doce sede. Ela sempre estava presente. Eles aprendiam a viver com ela, a controlá-la, a ignorá-la, mas eu não.

-Foi só um pensamento, Alice. É claro que eu não vou. -sinto-a dissipar suas emoções e então tudo vira um turbilhão. Primeiro veio o alívio e depois a preocupação e então a raiva.

Eu entendia o ponto de vista de Alice em não aprovar Peter e Char. Ela achava-os uma má influência. Mas a única razão para eu conter minha sede era porque eu sentia tudo ao matar humanos e o Jasper Hale que Alice criou não gostava disso. Já o Jasper Whitlock que Maria criou sentiria prazer ao sentir o deslumbramento e a atração de suas vítimas, a desconfiança ao ver meus olhos vermelhos passarem ao negro, o medo desagarrador ao suas veias se secarem, o anseio pela morte causado pela dor horrível de meu veneno, a fagulha de esperança quando a dor passa, então o desespero por perder suas vidas...

Alice está tremendo, eu sei mesmo sem encará-la. -Jasper, pense em sua família, em mim. -ela está sussurrando, sentada ao meu lado. Ah, doce Alice. Sempre tentando me ajudar a conter a sede quando via assassinatos em aleatório. Mas não é apenas a sede, é a fome de morte. É Whitlock arranhando a superfícia dourada de meu escasso controle. Ela me dizia pra pensar em Esme, no quão triste ela estaria ao saber que matei, ao ver seu filho de olhos vermelhos com a expressão culpada. Ela jogava sujo e sabia disso, mas isso nunca me importou porque eu nunca pensei neles para me conter. Eu apenas repetia que ser Whitlock era terrível e que não era certo deixar de ser Hale por desejo de morte e sangue. Se Alice apenas soubesse que se ela me deixasse sozinho, ela ajudaria mais ainda... Eram pensamentos tão banais que me deixavam sob controle que era mais uma questão de antigos valores morais humanos do que lealdade a minha nova família.

E apenas Edward sabia disso. Porque Alice via as monstruosidades que poderiam ser cometidas e não as que cometi. Talvez fosse por isso que "Eddie" nunca simpatizou comigo. Ele via o Whitlock que o Hale tentava esconder. Alice via Whitlock apenas como algo que poderia ser superado, enterrado por Hale, mal ela sabia que o Major era mais forte do que o empata bonzinho.

Mal ela sabia que Peter havia dado a palavra final.

Peter tem o dom da intuição ou algo assim, ele sabe das coisas. Algo como, aquela lagarta vai virar uma borboleta, não interessa o quanto você deseje que ela se torne uma formiga. Peter sabe o que acontecerá, não importa o que passe para chegar lá.

Eu havia aprendido a burlar o dom de Alice, mas não há como burlar o dom de Peter. Porque ele diz o destino como é e ponto. E eu não sou um Hale.

Edward baixou as escadas e saiu porta afora irradiando molestia e impotência. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Estar na minha presença poderia tornar-se desagradável, por mais empático que eu seja. Ainda mais saber as verdades como são, nuas e cruas, e não poder mudá-las.

Porque Peter não errava. Ele apenas nos passava o que seria de nós, o que seria de um jogo, o que seria do clima.

Era o destino.

E eu era um Whitlock, não Hale.

Pobre Alice...

* * *

**Oi, gente linda. ****_É SUPER IMPORTANTE QUE LEIAM ISTO _****_:_**** É a minha primeira história de Crepúsculo, eu não gosto muito dos filmes em si e tal, mas os personagens são legais, então VOILÀ... Eu fiz algumas modificações que ao longo da história vão perceber, mas a principal é que ELES NÃO BRILHAM! YAY! YUPI! VIVAS PARA A SALVADORA DA PÁTRIA. -sqñ.**

**Bem, como ia dizendo, eles não brilham, mas o sol pode matá-los a longa exposição. Eu achei que se fosse pra escrever sobre vampiros, eles teriam que ser mais parecidos com os vampiros de verdade. Então eu mudei algumas coisinhas, mas espero que gostem. xD**

**Reviews =D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Isabella POV**_

O sol descia por entre as longíquas colinas avistadas a oeste de Volterra. O pincel se movia devagar entre meus dedos e o roce com a tela provocava-me nostalgia. Era tão silencioso e solitário desenhar o pôr-do-sol das altas torres do castelo. Queria sentí-lo em minha pele, mas isos causaria probleminhas como queimaduras e até mesmo desintegração.

Meu coração não bate, mas eu tenho sangue nas veias. É mais denso que o dos humanos, porém congelado como o resto de mim. Há apenas um momento que nossos corações batem: quando nos alimentamos. É o que me faz forte, a batida, não o sangue. Existem outras lendas há respeito disso, mas nunca as averiguei. São apenas... histórias. Estamos mortos, de qualquer modo.

Nossa pele é pálida, levemente brilhosa por causa da translucidez. Os olhos são vermelhos, mas os vegetarianos os possuem dourados.  
Eu tive quase um milênio pra me acostumar a ser uma vampira e não consegui. Eu gosto da falta da velocidade.

Quando você tem a imortalidade, descobre que a pressa não é bem-vinda a menos que sua "existência" esteja em perigo. Não queremos que o tempo passe porque não vamos morrer, apenas ficaremos sem nada pra fazer. Jane tortura. Aro resolve problemas da corte ou saí por aí lendo mentes. Renata o acompanha sem nada mais prazeroso pra fazer. Caius desfruta da companhia de Dora. Marcus lê ou fia imóvel, provavelmente pensando Dydime. Felix e Demetri lutam, embora estivesse mais pra disputas idiotas, aquelas duas crianças sorridentes, mas letais. Heidi atrai humanos que não farão falta aos olhos do mundo para nos alimentarmos duas vezes por semana.

E Alec treina. Golpes, pulos, letargia combinados a desmembramentos. Mas ele também lê. A biblioteca é o seu lugar preferido. Ele passa um tempo falando com Jane, mas todas as noites ele luta comigo. Depois conversamos sobre as técnicas e ficamos em silêncio, apreciando a nossa Volterra.  
Então Jane chega nessa hora e o leva pra torturar algum pobre vampiro de escalão inferior e tentar neutralizar seus dons. Entre letargia e agulhas fincando e rasgando seu corpo, eu preferia o dom de Alec, mas haviam descoberto um jeito de neutralizar Jane com o dom de Alec. Isso era ABSOLUTAMENTE útil para Aro quando eu não estava por perto, porque Jane, não só acho como estou certa, deve ter algo do tipo TPM vampírica.  
Acho que humor negro é o meu forte. Eu tive bons momentos com eles, coisas sádicas, mas engraçadas. Ás vezes Jane irritava Demetri com crises fingidas de "Momento Garota". Eu ficava lá, rindo a distância e decorando diálogos mentais das peças de Shakespeare, tentando ignorar a bajulação de Felix -ele ainda não entendeu, após quinhentos e três anos, que eu não vou sair com ele nem pra tomar cafezinho na esquina- então Marcus bufava entediado porque já leu toda a biblioteca e não há nada a não ser eu capaz de distraí-lo.

Eu o encarava e como sempre, o que se passava em minha cabeça era que ele era o primeiro vampiro em séculos que eu vi desejar morrer por pura monotonia. Os outros se empenhavam em algo, livros, pinturas, música, escultura... Virar o próximo Michelangelo do milênio, mas Marcus... Ele apenas queria desaparecer. Eu pensava, ás vezes, que eu não estava longe de ficar como ele, embora ele tivesse dois milênios e eu, quase um ou algo assim. Quer dizer, eu não havia perdido meu grande amor, mas as coisas realmente ficariam mais chatas para mim.

Não é que eu seja pessimista, mas para algo piorar basta estar ruim. E para virar ruim basta apenas ser bom, então o tempo vai se empenhar em ferrar com seu contentamento.

As missões nos distraíam. Aro sempre as anunciava, mas nós já sabíamos como diferenciar. As missões de Aro eram políticas e envolviam palavras educadas e ameaças disfarçadas, no máximo uma tortura. Elas me divertiam, eu gostava de bancar a princesinha mimada, ás vezes me fazia de patricinha da corte, o que causava diversão a Marcus quando eu lhe contava a reação dos outros. Me dê algum crédito, eu realmente tenho uma vida chata. As missões de Aro valiam a pena porque eu as fazia valer, eu pegava as mínimas coisas e tentava fazer o meu pai adotivo feliz.

As missões de Caius sempre era sangrentas e envolviam vampiros quebrando leis e sendo destruídos ou levados ao castelo. Eram as únicas que me faziam odiar ser uma vampira. Ser Volturi era tremendamente entediante e ter alguém para lutar era satisfatório, mas eu não queria ser como eles. Não queria torturar por diversão, ser egoísta por opção e usar a "sabedoria do milênio" pra camuflar minha falta de altruísmo. Eu não gostava das missões de Caius porque eu me sentia como eles, ao arrancar a cabeça de um vampiro, e eu via meu rosto refletido nos olhos deles, e eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Que eu era apenas mais uma deles. Eu nunca gostei de ser apenas mais um número, eu gostava de fazer a diferença, mesmo que não fosse ser exaltada por isso.

Eu só ficava ali porque eu não tinha nenhum outro lugar pra ir. Se com os Volturis era chato, o resto seria pior. Ás vezes me irritava toda aquela polidez, mas eu gostava deles. Estava acostumada com o ar desinteressado de Marcus e sua política de "não interferência", mais conhecida como "frescura extrema" ou "depressão da meia-idade" como Aro gostava de brincar, até que ele nos deu uma tarefa. Uma que eu nunca imaginei. Ele me disse uma vez que a abstinência torna o controle escasso e a sede se descontrola, nunca pensei que isso fosse se aplicar a "eles".

-Os Cullen não são uma ameaça, mas os faremos ser. Eu quero falhas, Isabella. Encontre-as e elimine-as. -essa parecia uma missão de Caius. Mas não havia como saber, meu pai nunca nos deu nenhuma missão. A guarda permanecia em silêncio. Eles esperavam que Marcus anunciasse os vampiros do escalão inferior que me acompanhariam até o clão dos Cullen.

-Alec e Jane irão com você. -ninguém questionou, mas eu era Isabella. Não por ser a filha dele, mas por ser curiosa até a raiz do fio.

-Marcus. -chamei-o e ele respirou entediado. -Se enviar os gêmeos, eu preciso ficar. Como ficará protegido sem mim.

-Ela tem razão. -Aro apenas comentou. Ele não estava interferindo em nada, mas aquele tom louco e sonhador estava presente.

-Eu já decidi. -ele disse e eu notei como ele parecia estar considerando outra alternativa.

-Olha, por mais que Felix fique, eu não confio em você. Na primeira oportunidade, tenho medo que se jogue em uma fogueira. -ele teve um espasmo na boca, contendo uma risada.

-Não sou um adolescente, Isabella. Sei como tomar minhas decisões. E eu já fiz a minha.

-O que deseje irmão. -Caius comentou com aquele brilho assassino em suas orbes escarlates que finalmente se afastaram do anel rubi no dedo de Alec.

A guarda se retirou, os gêmeos trocaram olhares curiosos. Forks era um bom lugar para vampiros, mas tinha muito verde. Era uma cidade minúscula e eu odeio fofocas, hormônios adolescentes e... os Cullen.

Eu conheci Carlisle e ele foi parte da família, algo como um padrinho pra mim, até que ele abandonou os Volturis. Ele tinha ideais diferenciados e isso causou desentendimentos porque o lado emocional dele sempre falou mais alto. Não que ele fosse irracional, mas ele sempre foi bom demais.

Eu estava entendendo a missão de Marcus, embora estivesse doentiamente aterrorizada por como chegaram a tal ponto. Queriam Carlisle de volta e a maneira mais rápida de fazer isso seria acabar com sua família.

Foi por mim que Carlisle saiu de Volterra e seria por mim que ele voltaria.

**_Jasper POV_**

Expira. Inspira. Expira...  
A mesa de bilhar está quebrada. Sinto uma leve tristeza vinda de Esme. Ela me olha e se preocupa. Eu sempre senti amor e carinho daquela doce mulher.

Ela me abraça. –Ah, Jazz... Você é um dos melhores. Você luta e não desiste. Pra mim, isso vale mais do que o controle de Carl.

Ah, Esme... Como eu queria ser você! É tão boa que sinto-me um monstro. Mas ainda assim me amas. Um monstro amado. Esme é a única que me mantém aqui. Ela não é como minha falecida mãe, forte e inabalável, mas é tão preserverante bondosa... Como eu queria ser assim...

Sendo o primeiro dia de aula, sinto o nervosismo de Edward. Eu poderia ter ficado em casa, mas Alice quer tanto proar meu auto-controle... Dez anos de tortura, não de controle. Eu não sou feliz aqui e nem mesmo Alice vê isso. Isso não faz parte do futuro, é apenas meu presente contínuo.

Edward chega da caça um pouco mais desgrenhado que o normal. Alice volta sua atenção pra ele. Visto a roupa que Alice me escolheu. Essas roupas colegiais me irritam. Entrei no jipe com Emmett e Rosalie. Alice vai se atrasar por causa de Edward.

Rosalie é minha irmã gêmea ou pelo menos isso dizem os documentos falsos de nossa adoção. Mas essa cabeleira loira e obstinada era a melhor coisa que eu tinha, logo após Esme. Edward bufava de raiva cada vez que eu ressaltava que Rosalie era mais importante que Alice.

Rose nunca me julgou pela sede, sempre me via além das ações. Ela não estava ali pra me lembrar como me controlar, ela apenas me segurava enquanto eu tentava isso sozinho e quando passava, ela me dirigia toda sua confiança e eu ficava feliz por não tê-la desapontado. Ela era a única que me entendia. Emmett era um cara legal, mais simples de entender. Edward o achava superficial, mas ele não via além do mar raso de pensamentos que ele dizia ser a mente de Emmett. Ele não via suas emoções como eu via.

O primeiro dia passou monotonamente, sem novidades. Chegamos em casa e Carlisle estava lá. Ele não apenas parecia preocupado como irradiava isso.  
Eu notei o desconforto de Alice. –O que houve? –eu segurei sua mão.

-Aro me ligou. Resumindo, eles estão... preocupados por nosso controle. Enviaram guardas para nos avaliar. –Carlisle disse.

-Quem são eles? –Rosalie perguntou.

-Alec e Jane. –suspiraram tensos. Eu senti algo mais vindo dele, como se estivesse omitindo. É impossível mentir pra um empata, ou estavam apenas temerosos.

-Não são apenas eles. -eu falei.

-Não. –Edward falou, apenas levemente preocupado. –Mas eles parecem não se decidir sobre quem mandar, porém eles já estão vindos. É como se estivessem indecisos todo o tempo.

-Alice? –eu chamei-a e Esme pôs-se ao seu lado. –Estão tentando burlar seu dom.

-Como assim? Isso é possível? -ela perguntou, a testa vincada em confusão.

-Decidindo de última hora, sem pensar muito, ou então mudando os planos toda hora, mas seguindo um sem que pensem muito nele.

-Você faz muito isso, não é? –Edward replicou.

-Eu não gosto de ser vigiado. –espetei. –Quando estão vindo?

-Eles vêm amanhã. Se misturarão aos humanos, verão como realmente agimos. –Carlisle falou e todos me olharam. Eu era o elo fraco. Por minha culpa todos estavam em apuros.

-Vamos caçar. –Edward disse. Todos saíram, exceto eu. Suspirei e me aproximei dele.

-Deveríamos avisá-los sobre o tratado com os Quileute.

-Melhor que você faça isso quando a hora chegar. Não quero que Aro saiba por agora, não por telefone, ele poderia entender mal. –eu concordei. Esperei até de manhã pra ir caçar pra sede não me golpear na escola.

Eu não vesti as roupas que Alice escolheu. Coloquei uma jaqueta de couro preta com uma blusa branca fina. Meus adorados jeans claro e minhas botas pretas de cano curto. Eu não sou o boneco de Alice e tinha o direito de vestir o que queria. Ouvi Edward bufar. Alice apenas me olhou decepcionada. Não me importava. Eles que se ferrassem, eu tinha um cérebro pra pensar e eu vestiria o que quisesse e seria o que quisesse.

Eu estava farto que me escravizassem, que fizessem um molde pra mim. Eu não e encaixava nessa, porque não desistiam?

Edward travou o maxilar e eu rosnei. -Cuide de sua vida. –ele saiu. Isso tinha que parar. Eu não poderia ter escolha, como todos eles tinham?

**_Isabella POV_**

Chegamos a Forks e eu logo me deprimi. Teríamos que observar os Cullen na escola. Jane estava empolgada, mas Alec estava preocupado porque não havíamos nos alimentado recentemente. Eu sentia a melancolia abater-me em cheio. Diversão alguma me alcançaria em Forks. Observei Jane vestir-se eufórica. Pôs uma calça jeans e botas de cano longo. A blusa vermelha apertada a deixou mais velha e ela soltou os cabelos. Estava bonita. Alec até fez uma piada.

-Se não fosse minha irmã, eu te pediria em casamento.

-Se não fosse meu irmão, eu te torturaria. –ela respondeu e eu apenas ri. -Deixe de ser ridículo, Alec, você não se casaria com uma garota nem se ela fosse Jessica Alba. -eles começaram uma discussão acerca da masculinidade de Alec.

Eu tentei ser mais estilista. Coloquei jeans escuro com detalhes em dourado e uma mini-bota sem salto, pra fazer trilha. Eu sempre a usava. Jane dizia que eu parecia ambientalista com ela. Coloquei uma camiseta regata branca por baixo e uma jaqueta verde água ESCURA com metais espetados no ombro. O sol resolveu aparecer em Forks, mas ainda fazia frio. Uma boa desculpa pra usarmos jaquetas e pouparmos nossa pele de ser queimada.

Soltei meu cabelo chocolate. Eu não fazia nada de especial nele. Era perfeito do jeito que estava. Contrastava com a pele e era volumoso. Alec dizia que eu parecia um bicho. Felix dizia que eu parecia uma assassina. Talvez fosse a expressão feroz que eu sempre carregava no rosto perto dele. E Demetri... Bem, ele era um pervertido então dizia que eu parecia ter acabado de fazer sexo.

Era engraçado como as pessoas me descreviam. Eu me via apenas como Isabella. Alec veio com sua moto vermelha e Jane logo atrás dele. Eu comprei em Seattle uma moto branca que atingia velocidades inimagináveis.

Assim que chegamos, avistamos os Cullen. Eram o único grupo isolado, todos de olhos dourados. O sinal tocou, mas um deles ficou pra trás. Ele devia ser dez centímetros mais alto que eu e se vestia como os sulistas modernos do Texas. Ele tinha ciatrizes no pescoço. Mordidas de vampiros, assim como eu. Seus cabelos loiros caíam por sua testa e iam até os ombros. Ele passava a mão neles, penteando-os para trás. Cumprimentou-nos e eu senti uma onda de confiança, mas eu sabia que era apenas um truque. Talvez fosse seu dom, nos iludir.

-Jasper Hale.

-Alec e Jane. –os gêmeos sorriram pequeno e ele também. –Sou Isabella Volturi.

Eu estranhei o fato dele não ter tremido como todos o fazem. Nenhum dos Cullen sabia que seria eu a enviada para Forks. Nenhum deles jamais me havia visto pessoalmente a não ser Carlisle e eles esperavam que eu fosse uma mulher de trinta anos com roupas sociais e uma carranca assassina. Bem, Jasper parecia a vontade na minha presença, talvez fosse acostumado com ameaças não ditas.

-Não se alimentaram. –ele comentou.

-O controle não é problema. –Jane disparou.

-Eu não disse nada. –ele retrucou irônico e eu logo o cobri com o escudo ao ver os olhos de Jane cintilar. Ela rosnou ao ver que não poderia torturá-lo. Eu mandei um olhar reprovador para ela. –Temos um tratado com os Quileute. São transmorfos, não lobisomens -ele acrescentou ao ver o olhar inquisidor de Jane. -Não podem caçar em Forks, isso nos obrigaria a matá-los, segundo o tratado.

Eu apenas ri, jogando meus cabelos para trás em um gesto de patricinha que aprendi com Heidi. -Ora, parece que teremos diversão. Os cachorros são domesticados? -vi um breve cintilar de diversão no rosto de Hale. -Bem, isso é ridículo.

Ele sorriu sem jeito. –Não fui eu que inventei essa merda de tratado. Só queria avisá-los. Carlisle se preocupa em manter as amizades e os lobos apenas nos toleram porque não matamos humanos. Eles não se simpatizam conosco pelo nosso estilo de vida... -ele enrugou um pouco o nariz e acrescentou divertido. -E pelo cheiro, acredito. -eu sorri e cutuquei Alec nas costelas.

-Tudo bem, caçaremos em Seattle. –Alec disse, emburrado comigo.

-Lhes agradeço. Aproveitem a aula. –ele ironizou, olhando a escola. Eu ri, ele era simpático.

-Gostei dele. –Alec comentou. Tive que protegê-lo, Jane emburrou-se.

-Nenhum aliado? Estamos nesse fim de mundo, cercados por simpatizantes do Human Peace, gente que mata animaizinhos indefesos. Nossa reputação está em perigo. –ela dramatizou teatralmente. –Ingratos. –eu e Alec rimos.

-Vamos, Little J. –eu a abracei pelo ombro e a acompanhei.

-Tira os olhos do traseiro dele, Jane. –Alec resmungou, completamente envergonhado, embora não aparentasse.  
-Embora insuportável, ele é irresistível. –suspirou.

-E ele é casado há oitenta anos. –respondi.

-Alice? Aquela duende neurótica? –nós rimos.

-Vamos, fadinha do mal. -passamos todo o tempo discutindo sobre fadas serem ou não do mal. Tecnicamente, elas eram metade demônios. Alec brincou, dizendo que a outra metade era uma libélula superdesenvolvida, o que deixou Jane atormentada, já que ela havia sido classificada como fada.

Chegamos atrasados. Alec ficou na sala de Edward e Alice, e me comentou que isso seria horrível. Ele cheirava a flores. Nós rimos enquanto ele fingia chorar. Jane ficou na sala de Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, juntamente comigo.

Quando chegamos na sala, o professor nos deu um mal olhar. –Só vão entrar porque é o primeiro dia. Quem vocês são?

-Jane e Isabella Volturi. –eu respondi, apontando Jane e depois eu. Seu olhar imediatamente mudou, parecendo deslumbrado.

-Volturi, é? São italianas. Já visitei Volterra, lugar impressionante.

-Com certeza. –Jane sorriu, fingindo-se um anjo.

-São irmãs?

-Primas. –eu respondi. –Alec é irmão de Jane, mas ele está atrasado. Motivos de doença. –eu menti, ganhando a simpatia do professor. Tivemos que improvisar pra que Alec ficasse na sala de Eddie Cheiroso e a Duende Psicótica.

-Bem-vindos a Forks. –ele nos estendeu a mão e nós sorrimos. Jane sentou-se no meio da sala, logo atrás de Emmett e Rosalie. O único lugar vago era ao lado de Jasper. Eu me simpatizava com ele, mas ele me fazia sentir sede, como se projetasse isso em mim. Me fazia desejar matar. E eu havia me alimentado há cinco dias. Era algo muito ruim que ele despertasse desejo de morte em mim, eu já não era tão controlada. Ele tensionava-se toda vez que a garota a sua frente jogava os cabelos e o cheiro o atingia.

"Pare com isso" –escrevi em um pedaço de folha.

"O quê?" –ele respondeu na folha.

"Sinto sua sede como se fosse a minha. Eu não me alimentei, está desconfortável" –ele me encarou por breves milésimos e então prendeu o ar.

"Sinto muito" –respondeu.

Jane me encarou. O sorriso em seu rosto me dizia que havíamos encontrado a falha dos Cullen, embora algo me dizia -e eu nunca ignorava meus instintos- que Aro não queria matar Jasper.

A próxima aula fez Edward Cullen sair correndo da sala. -Controle escasso, huh? –ele me encarou irritado.

-Faço o que posso.

-Não é o suficiente. –eu disse. Seu rosto confundiu e ele chegou mais perto, querendo ouvir algo. –Problemas com o ouvido? –debochei.

-Não. –se afastou. –Encontrou a falha? –perguntou com ironia.

-Sim. –ele tremeu, odiando minha resposta. –Jasper Hale. -eu falei.

Eu senti a raiva queimar em negro nos seus olhos antes dourados. Não era raiva de mim, mas de Hale.

E eu me pergunto por que ele sentiria raiva daquele que considera seu irmão?

* * *

**Mais unzinho, aproveitem :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso: é chato, mas se querem ler, aguentem e eu os amarei eternamente.

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

Eu me preocupei ao ouvir Isabella dizer que eu era a falha dos Cullen. Mas me preocupei mais ainda ao sentir a omissão vindo dela, e curiosidade também. Ela desconfiava de algo, não era de nós, provavelmente era dos Volturis. Eu estava preocupado o suficiente até ouvir Carlisle dizer que eles se hospedariam em nossa casa.

-Eu não tenho outro alternativa. –eu disse. –Preciso deixá-los.

-Jazzy... –Alice começou e eu suspirei fundo.

-O que você vê o tempo todo, Alice? Mortes e mais mortes. É isso o tempo todo. Como você aguenta ver os rostos de inocentes em Forks serem alvos de meu descontrole? Você me viu planejando isso o dia todo. A Volturi me faz querer matar.

-Eu queria ter estado com você. Me desculpe.

-E não estava por quê? Ah, já sei, eu vesti uma roupa diferente. –debochei. Edward me olhou feio e Carlisle sentou-se na mesa, juntando-se a nós.

-Preciso lhes contar quem é Isabella Volturi. –todos ficaram em silêncio. –Ela foi criada por Marcus há mais de oitocentos anos, tecnicamente, ela parou de contar os anos. –nós ficamos tensos. Quer dizer, eles. Eu era experiente, embora não tão velho. Quanto mais velho um vampiro, mais forte. Carlisle continuou falando. –Ela tem um dom peculiar que é muito útil a Aro para controlar Jane. Ela tem um escudo contra ataques psíquicos. Alice não pode vê-la com tanta clareza, Edward não pode ouví-la e sequer Aro pode ver pensamentos que ela não queria que ele veja. Ela sempre foi da família em Volterra, e até mesmo eu a considerava muito. Houve desentendimentos por causa da alimentação e eu decidi sair. Isabella não guarda remorsos mas é sempre bom estar atento. Quando ela toma uma decisão, ela não planeja muito. É a cartada final de Aro. Com ela, Jane, Alec, Demetri ou Felix são apenas meros vampiros. E cuidado, porque a partir do momento que seus poderes ultrapassarem o escudo de Isabella, ela terá uso deles por mais ou menos duas horas.

Eu os senti prendendo o ar que não precisavam respirar. Eu não sei porque tanto medo. Isabella me pareceu apenas entediada com a missão, e não a fim de sair por aí matando. Edward rosnou e eu suspirei.

-Preciso ir antes que arranque o braço de Eddie. –Esme sorriu divertida, entendendo que era apenas uma piada. Eu caminhei pela floresta, nunca me afastando da estrada. Vi três pessoas caminhando lentamente. Jane, Alec e Isabella... Eles usavam jeans e camiseta de manga comprida preta.

Nada mais além de uma mochila preta, mas Isabella usava uma bolsa comprida, estilo sacola. Parecia ser a única que se importava com algum estilo. Alice se simpatizaria com ela, a menos que descobrisse seu novo apelido... Duende Psicótica. Era engraçado e a descrevia bem. Eu não tenho nada contra Alice, a propósito, eu a amo, mas admito que ela é louca.

Me sorpreendi ao vê-los falar de banalidades. Jane reclamava de como Jessica Stanley era uma máquina de fofocas. Eu concordava. Alec treinava letargia em um ramster que estava em sua mão. Isabella disse que ajudaria Jane no trabalho de biologia. Eu até me assustei. Quer dizer, de verdade eles se importavam com isso? Era hilário.

Isabella de repente suspirou. –Hale parecia incômodo hoje.

-Alec me disse que a namorada dele é que estava esquisita, Bells. –Jane falou.

-Não me chama assim, Jane. -Isabella falou batendo os pés suavemente. Aposto que ela nem percebeu que fez isso.

-Ele odeia sangue de animais. –Alec disse. Era verdade.

-Os Cullen sabem o quanto Hale despreza a dieta deles? –ela debochou.

-Você vai matá-lo? –Jane perguntou.

Ela parou por alguns segundos. –Não. –eu me surpreendi. Primeiro, eu sequer sabia que eles vieram para nos matar, segundo, agora que eu sabia, também havia descoberto que Isabella não queria nos matar.

-Marcus disse pra eliminar as falhas. –Alec respondeu monotonamente.

-A missão não era de Marcus, Alec. A princípio, achei que fosse Caius, mas tenho certeza que foi Aro, porque foi ele que ligou pra Carlisle e Caius não gosta que se intrometam em suas coisas. Ele mesmo teria cuidado do assunto. -ela explicou- Além do mais, papai jamais permitira mortes. Você sabe o quanto ele se desliga dos assuntos de Volterra quando há mortes. Aro fez extremos para convencê-lo e tenho certeza que agora mesmo eles estão emburrados um com o outro.

Eu fiquei confuso. A missão era de Marcus, ao parecer, mas na verdade, quem estava por trás era Aro. E Isabella chamou Marcus de pai. Não achei que fossem tão carinhosos.

-Mas você viu Caius, Isabella. –Alec falava. –Ele parecia se esforçar pra não intervir.

-Marcus nunca decidiu nada e ele sequer parecia se importar com nossos assuntos. -Jane falou. -Além do mais, Caius sempre tenta intervir porque ele adora matanças. E ele praticamente mandou Aro calar a boca...

-Talvez tenha descoberto que ele matou...

-Alec! –Jane interferiu. –Não temos certeza disso. Não pode acusar Aro de algo assim.

-Acha que Marcus não percebeu o laço que o liga a Aro? Acha que ele não sabe quem matou Dydime?

-Ele a teria vingado. Papai teria acabado com Aro. –Isabella falou com convicção, interrompendo-os. Ela parecia defender Marcus de tudo. Mas o pior foi a revelação de que talvez Aro houvesse matado a própria irmã.

-Depois falamos disso, Izzy. Vamos logo.

-Algo está errado. Ele estão escondendo algo de nós.

-E por uma razão cristalina. Você é um poço de curiosidade, Izzy. –Alec provocou-a.

-Alec! –ela se indignou e ele riu. –Não entende? Somos os membros mais antigos e poderosos da guarda e eles escondem sei lá o quê...

-Eles confiam na gente, Izzy. Se não contaram é porque não seria seguro pra nós. Os Cullen são uma ameaça ao nosso estilo de vida. –Alec disse.

-Lembra o que ele disse? –Jane sussurrou. –Ele deixou claro que Carlisle é a exceção.

-Marcus jamais permitiria um arranhão a Carlisle! –Isabella grunhiu. Isso me aliviou muito. -Aro não quer Carlisle de volta, estou certa disso, mas ele quer algo que os Cullen tem.

-Por isso Marcus concordou com essa história maluca do Aro, porque não vão machucar Carlisle, mas Aro quer algo, estou certa.

-Aro não decidiu nada, Jane! As decisões são de Marcus e sequer Caius se pronuncia. Se foi ideia de Aro, como ele planejou se não queria decidir nada? É tudo muito estranho.

-Talvez tenham brigado. –Alec encolheu os ombros em desprezo e Isabella beliscou-o. Isso me fez rir internamente.

-Eles não brigam há setecentos e quarenta um anos. –Isabella disse. Eu podia jurar que ela não gostava de contar os anos, mas esse parecia ser um fato importante.

-Talvez os Cullen saibam o motivo da briga. Aro quer algo deles, mas Marcus não permite que ele machuque-os.

-Ele tem razão. Isabella, admita e cale a boca. –Jane disse.

-Mas, Jane... Se é algo tão simples, por que esconderam?

-Porque não precisamos saber disso pra nossa tarefa e eles não viram o porquê de nos contar. –Alec concluiu.

Isabella abaixou o capuz da camiseta fina e bufou. Ela prendeu o cabelo no alto da cabeça e eu pude ver as mordidas de batalha. Havia uma tatuagem. Uma meia-lua com estrelas em volta e uma letra no meio. Um V de Volturi. O mesmo símbolo do colar em seu pescoço.

Ela abraçou Alec, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Vai chorar? –Jane brincou.

-Só se for veneno, fadinha.

-Vamos? –Alec a abraçou pela cintura.

-Quando é a despedida de solteiro? -Jane perguntou como quem não quer nada, alisando as unhas.

-Ahn? –os dois perguntaram.

-Vocês não iam se casar? –Jane riu e eles bufaram. Eu ri também, tomando cuidado pra que não me ouvissem.

-Cala a boca, Little J. –Alec e Isabella responderam.

_**Isabella POV**_

-Acha que vão tentar nos adotar? –Alec suspirou.

-Esme? –eu ri. –Claro.

Paramos em frente a porta e Carlisle apareceu. A família estava toda reunida ali.

-Quanto tempo, Izzy. –ele me abraçou e nós rimos. Eu o apertei. –Senti saudades.

-Eu também. –soltei-o. –Café da manhã em Volterra é sem graça sem o caçador de coelhinhos.

Nós rimos. –Sim, bons tempos, Isabella. –ele me fitou com seus olhos dourados.

-Eu sinto muito, padrinho. –eu percebi que eles se olharam estranhados. Eu apenas dei um sorriso triste para ele. Esme aproximou-se.

-Olá, Isabella. –eu sorri. Ela era tão maternal que lembrou-me minha família.

-Olá, Esme. Carlisle me falou muito de você em Volterra. -senti-os tensarem-se, como se falar dos Volturi lhes lembrassem porque eu estava ali.

-Estes são Jane e Alec. –apresentei-os e vi Jane bufar baixinho, dispensando tudo aquilo como se apenas quisesse sumir dali. –Comporte-se, fadinha. –eu sorri. Ouvi Alec rir.

-Não era Little J? –vi Alec dobrar os joelhos, a mão na barriga.

-Jane! –eu rosnei e segurei Alec.

-Por que fez isso? –ele parecia ofendido. –Foi apenas um comentário. -ele emburrou-se. -Deviam ter deixado essa louca em Volterra.

-Sabe bem que papai está sendo manipulado.

-Calem a boca. -Jane falou.

-Desculpe me intrometer. –Carlisle disse. –Mas Aro está sendo manipulado?

-Não é Aro. É Marcus. –Jane disse irritada. -Desde quando Aro é o pai de Isabella? -ela jogou seus cabelos pelo ombro.

-E ele não está sendo manipulado. –Alec grunhiu.

-É, talvez Jane devesse ter ficado. Não que eu não tenha tentado. –resmunguei. –Se importa se ficarmos no jardim, padrinho?

-Á vontade. Vou levar suas coisas ao quarto.

-Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha. –Jane disse. -Não quero ser incomodada por seres inferiores. -ela olhou para mim por cima do ombro e subiu as escadas lentamente.

-Eu fico com Alec. –eles me olharam suspeitos e até Jane parou no caminho da escada. –Não vamos nos casar, fadinha. Camas separadas. –nós rimos e fomos pro jardim. Mudando de ideia, Jane nos acompanhou.

-Por que você não ficou em Volterra, Izzy? –Jane reclamou.

-Por que eu não aguentava mais Felix com suas cantadas... –sussurrei em vão. Todos podiam nos ouvir. –Você sabe como ele é...

-Irresistível? –Jane completou errôneamente.

-Ugh. –eu e Alec exclamamos. –Eu ia dizer insuportável. –respondi. –Prefiro Demetri. –suspirei, fingindo-me apaixonada dramaticamente. Alec fez barulho de quem ia vomitar e uma leve risada foi ouvida desde a sala. Acho que era Emmett McCarty.

-Felix ainda está te rondando? –Alec perguntou.

-Rondando? Ás vezes acho que sou a cantante dele... Ele não desgruda.

-Você não sabe o que ta perdendo... –Jane insinuou.

-Eu deveria ter ficado. Espera aí... O que quis dizer com isso, Jane? Saiu com Felix? -Alec parecia perturbado e eu não evitei rir de sua expressão perdida.

-Eu não saí nada. Foi ele que saiu e entrou... –eu ri e Alec não aguentou.

-Chega, isso é suficiente. –levantou as mãos em rendição.

-Pena que eu não posso vomitar.

Nesse momento eu senti um cheiro de hortelã chegar e Edward grunhir. Nós voltamos pra sala e eu vi Jasper se afastando. Edward respondeu a alguma pergunta que Jasper não havia feito.

Ele tinha um dom.

Expandi meu escudo pra Carlisle e ele franziu a testa. Cobri todos devagar, apenas pra vê-lo em confusão.

-Mas... –ele olhou em volta e eu dei um passo a frente...

-O que foi? –Carlisle perguntou.

-Não consigo ouví-los. –eu dei um sorriso presunçoso. Ele era um telepata.

-Acho que as pessoas não gostam de serem vigiadas. –Emmett riu.

-Você é minha nova favorita.

Nós todos rimos. –Você me lembra Demetri. Ele adoraria te conhecer. Está sempre procurando alguém pra lutar. Parece criança.

Carlisle e Emmett eram os únicos que não pareciam temerosos. Eu bufei, cansada daquela palhaçada.

-Não julgue um vampiro pelos olhos. Demetri é o melhor vampiro que já conheci. Não ouse sequer pensar mal dele em minha presença, foi ele quem salvou minha vida.  
Sim, conceito deturpado de "salvação", mas aquilo bastaria para os Cullen. Eles tremeram. Achavam que Demetri havia me transformado. Carlisle não havia dito que eu era cria de Marcus?

-Ele a levou a Marcus. –Jane falou. –Demetri havia deixado Aro insatisfeito e ele foi punido. Não se alimentava há três meses, viu Isabella completamente ensanguentada, mas a reconheceu.

-Ele tinha controle. –Alice respondeu e Jane virou-se totalmente pra encará-la.

-Duas semanas sem comer me fizeram matar cinco pessoas. Demetri é o melhor, Cullen. Não ouse julgá-lo. -ela falou e eu fiquei surpresa. Jane não parecia gostar de Demetri. Eu encarei Jasper. Ele parecia contente em silêncio.

-Talvez devam saber que, mesmo para um Volturi, o controle nos escapa. Somos punidos. Com vocês não será diferente. Eu estou aqui, no entanto, para evitar que sejam punidos. Um pequeno favor a

Carlisle por sua família. Mas não importa minha grande bondade, porque se ousarem desrespeitar os Volturis, estarão contra mim. -eu falei. O resultado foi diversificado. Medo, diversão -esse era Hale, tenho certeza- desprezo... Com certeza era o tal do Edward.

-To com fome, Bells. –Alec me distraiu.

–Já disse pra não me chamar assim. -eu disse, arrumando meu cabelo frouxo no elástico.

-Quer loira ou morena? -ele ignorou o que eu disse.

-Eu não sou Demetri. –eu ri. –De loira já basta a Jane.

-Seattle tem muita loira. –resmunguei. –Eu vou pra Port Angeles. -ergui a voz e me virei para encarar os Cullen. -Carlisle, não comemos há quatro dias e a exposição de hoje foi forçada. Voltaremos mais tarde e então conversamos.

-Ainda está de dia, tenha cuidado.

-Não se preocupe. –dei um beijo em seu rosto.

-Vamos, Little J? –Alec brincou e eu o cobri automaticamente.

-Cala a boca, Jack Chan. –eu gargalhei.

-Virou chinês, Alec? –nós saímos da casa.

-Isso é inveja porque a fadinha não sabe lutar. –Ouvi Jasper Hale rindo atrás de mim.

Eu até me senti bem com aquele som e virei o rosto pra lhe dar um sorriso. Ele devolveu. Eu comecei a correr em direção a Port Angeles antes que ele cheirasse minha excitação.  
Maldito Hale.

**_Jasper POV_**

Assim que os Volturi se afastaram, começaram a falar mal... Forks é mesmo lugar de gente fofoqueira.

-Ela é terrível. –Edward falou.

-Quando Eddie repreendeu Jazz por algo que ele pensou, eu vi Isabella estilhaçando-o devagar. Foi horrível. Ela queria saber o dom dele.

-Mas ela resolveu na diplomacia. –interferi. –Ao contrário de alguns que só sabem rosnar como se fossem animais. -falei calmamente e Edward ignorou-me olimpicamente.

-Isabella faz parte da família. Quero que sua estadia seja agradável. –Carlisle disse.

-Eu vou estudar. –falei. Eles me olharam como se eu tivesse três cabeças. –É pra distrair. Além do mais, é dever de escola.

Eles riram e Alice bufou. –Me engana que eu gosto.

-Eu vim de um lugar onde responsabilidades são tomadas como tal.

E fui embora dali. Morar com Peter e Char era realmente uma boa ideia. A imortalidade deixou os Cullen mal acostumados. Eu fui pra floresta pesquisar nos livros sobre o tema do trabalho de biologia. Precisava não sentir emoções. No caminho eu me peguei pensando em como as coisas entre eu e Alice haviam mudado. Ela era tão egoísta ás vezes... Mas eu sempre a amei. E eu ainda amava, mas é que passei a perceber algumas coisas e eu já estava cansado de encobrir os defeitos dela.

Pulei o riacho e me sentei no meio de algumas pedras. A relva fresca e o ar puro, o barulho da água... Texas era diferente, mas algumas coisas em Forks compensavam Houston e seu constante calor. Eu comecei a ler e anotar algumas coisas. Senti um cheiro doce, com um leve toque de chocolate. Engraçado, nunca senti esse cheiro antes em um vampiro. Fechei os olhos e senti uma vibração de curiosidade e ansiedade. O cheiro vibrante de sândalo era inconfundível.

-Isabella... –seu nome saiu feito melodia de minha boca. Ela pulou da árvore graciosamente e caiu em pé. O cabelo balançou no topo de sua cabeça e dançou em suas costas. O cheiro de chocolate vinha de seu cabelo, mas o sândalo que sua pele emanava era muito mais forte.

-Estavas concentrado... Observo-te há duas horas.

-E há um por quê? –ergui a sobrancelha. Uma pontada de luxúria me atingiu, mas logo veio o nervosismo e... insegurança. Eu estranhei isso nela. Isabella não parecia alguém que sentisse insegurança, talvez não confiasse em mim...

-Eu não queria ficar lá... Apenas caminhava quando senti teu cheiro.

-E me seguiu por curiosidade?

-Não. –abaixou os olhos envergonha. Se ela fosse humana, jurava que poderia ter corado. Achei aquele gesto adorável. –Depois de Demetri sou a melhor rastreadora. –fez um gesto de indiferença com os ombros.

-Achei que Demetri tivesse algo como um mapa cartográfico na cabeça. -ela riu.

-Sim, mas ele me ensinou um jeito diferente. Eu treinei tanto que seguir cheiros se tornou um instinto.

Eu recolhi meus livros. –E por que ficou?

-É bom observar-te, Hale. Luces humano quando longe deles. –ás vezes ela se confundia e falava do modo antigo. Adorável.

-Dos humanos?

-Não. Dos Cullen. –ela enrugou a boca. –Rosalie Hale e Emmett McCarty te fazem bem, como se de verdade fossem seus irmãos ou algo assim. Lembra-te sua família. Quando Edward atravessou meu escudo, eu pude ler seus pensamentos. –eu sorri. –Carlisle faz sentir-te esperançoso de ser tão bondoso quanto ele, mas Edward te faz inferior, como se você jamais fosse ser tão bom quanto ele porque os Cullen o põe em um pedestal. –ela bufou com raiva e eu ri. –Esme faz-te sentir amado e Alice...

Ela parou abruptamente. –O que tem Alice, Isabella? –eu estava pronto pra defende-la até Isabella soltar a frase.

-Ela te subjulga. Alice diz o que deves vestir e como te portares. Ela controla-te e não o deixas respirar. Isso é ruim. Um vampiro precisa controlar a si mesmo antes de qualquer outra coisa.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Quando você controla a si mesmo, a sede não é problema.

-Pensei que fosse me matar por causa do descontrole.

-São as ordens, não os meus desejos.

Eu sabia quais eram os desejos dela. Levantei-me lentamente. –Sinto tua luxúria, Isabella. –falei baixo.

-Como podes sentí-lo? –ela riu desdenhosa.

-Sou um empata. –ela parou de rir.

-Então... –ela abaixou os olhos.

-Vergonha, raiva, vergonha e determinação... –ela finalmente ergueu os olhos. –Você é estranha, Isabella.

Ela riu. –Acha que já não repararam? –ela ficou em silêncio, mas a curiosidade me abateu.

-Jasper, qual é o dom de Alice?

-Ela vê o futuro. -falei. -Por quê?

Isabella estava pensativa. Ela não me encarava, seus olhos rubis estavam fixos em algum ponto. Ela encostou-se a uma pedra, parecendo confusa. -Ah, Aro... O que fizeste?

-Do que está falando?

-Simplesmente acabo de descobrir as razões pelas quais estão manipulando Marcus e porque dessa tarefa tão fútil pra alguém de tão alto cargo como eu. -ela olhou-me com pena e eu senti a necessidade de proteger-me vindo dela. -Eu sinto muito. –ela levantou-se. –Mas se Alice não sair da sua vida, corres grande risco de morrer... -ela meneou a cabeça, afastando maus pressentimentos. –Vais-te morrer. E serei eu a matar-te.

-Por quê? –perguntei curioso e ela apenas levantou o olhar triste.

-Os Volturi não dão segundas chances.

Enquanto ela se afastava, me peguei pensando que aquele foi o único momento do dia que lembrei-me de que ela era Isabella Volturi.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ta, capítulo chato, mas eu GOSTI. Espero que tenham gostado também. Minhas férias estão chegando, talvez possa postar com mais frequência. Agradeço pelos leitores que não me abandonaram._

_Reviews, gente linda. Bjinhos..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de tudo, mil desculpas, pessoinhas.** O meu lindo notebook bugou o teclado e não posso digitar. Estou usando o computador de casa, que não é lá muito seguro por causa das enxeridas por aqui, mas eu não podia ficar em débito com vocês, ainda mais porque uma pessoa me pediu com todo o coraçãozinho para seguir. É uma tal de J, não consigo responder sua review, mas eu não vou parar a fic não, ta? Ela vai terminar, sim, demore o quanto demorar (eu espero que não seja muito). Enfim, talvez a pegação não seja tão instantânea, mas é que eu queria mais mistério e menos piriguetisse (eu que inventei, direitos autorais se quiserem usar). Divirtam-se, lindos.

* * *

**Isabella POV**

Eu estava atônita. Como Marcus pôde consentir? Alice teria visto? Abri a porta e deparei-me com todos aqueles olhares.

-O que foi, querida? –Esme perguntou-me, porém ignorei-a.

-Alec, Jane... Precisamos conversar.

-É algo com o papai?

-Sim... Mas envolve a todos. Temos que decidir o que fazer com Hale.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Isabella? –Alice desceu as escadas, seu cheiro de morango me acertou e eu enruguei o nariz. Não gostava muito de cheiros doces. Eu olhei pra Jane e ela apenas encolheu os ombros como se não se importasse de lhes dizer.

-Aro e Caius, mais precisamente Aro. –eu enfatizei. –Ele fez Marcus decidir tudo para burlar suas visões. Acho que você estava vigiando as ações de Aro porque ele é o líder, mas Marcus nunca decidiu nada então você não desconfiou. Você sequer viu que eu estava vindo porque foi Marcus que decidiu isso. Jane e Alec foram ideia de Aro.

Ela piscou atordoada e seus ombros caíram. –Faz sentido.

-A minha tarefa era encontrar as falhas dos Cullen e eliminá-las. –Carlisle remexeu-se inquieto. –Mas como uma boa guardiã de Volterra, minha lealdade é acima de tudo a Aro. –eles surpreenderam-se. –E se eu encontrasse alguém com um dom útil, eu o levaria a Volterra antes de matá-lo. –Carlisle segurou forte a mão de Esme. –O porém é que eles já conheciam os elos fracos.

-Eddie. –Alice suspirou. Eu ri.

-Edward, elo fraco? Ele é pior do que isso, não possui qualquer senso de como é fino o fio de seu controle. -cruzei as mãos nas costas. -Mas o alvo era Jasper.

-Já se tratam pelos nomes? –Jane brincou.

-Alec?

Jane caiu no chão, imóvel. –Ela pode escutar.

Eu assenti. –Há uma razão por eu ter vindo. Se eu matar Jasper, nada mais a prenderia aqui, Alice. E Aro quer, acima de tudo, o seu dom.

-Mas Jasper é valioso demais pra ele. –Alec disse. –O dom de Edward não é nada comparado ao de Aro, mas ele ainda assim o quer. Ele não se importa em não tê-lo, mas você é indispensável, Alice. E se Jasper estiver fora do controle, Aro lhe dará a escolha de morrer ou ficar conosco.

-E você ficaria também. –eu concluí. Alice sentou-se em choque no sofá. –Mas Edward poderia ser morto por mim ou levado a Volterra, com a intenção de proteger a irmã dele. –eu apontei-o. –Aro não te quer lá como guardião, Edward. Eu sou mais leal a ele. Ele te manteria prisioneiro pelo descontrole enquanto eu absorveria seu dom e o usaria a seu favor.

-O dom de Aro, combinado com o seu dom, faria Isabella enxergar todos os pensamentos já tidos por alguém sem encostá-la. –Alec terminou. –E isso a faz valiosa demais. Aro não se dará ao luxo de perder Isabella e se ele puder tê-lo, ele terá. –ele disse a Edward.

-Por que nos contou isso, Isabella? –Rosalie perguntou-me.

-Porque eu sou incapaz de cometer uma injustiça. Eu matei muitos, mas nunca o fiz sem um motivo. –suspirei. –E eu não quero matar Jasper. –murmurei.

-E como vai ajudá-lo? –Emmett parecia confiante em mim e eu não quis desapontá-lo.

-Vocês não aprovarão. –eu suspirei. -Esse moralismo todo me deixa doente. -eu apontei ao redor e bufei.

-Nossa família está em perigo, aceitaremos qualquer coisa! –Alice exclamou. Naquele momento, eu me lembrei de que Alice não era assim tão má.

Alec distraiu-se e Jane levantou, projetando dor nele. -Já chega, Jane. Isso é sério!.

-Você nem se importa de verdade com eles. -ela falou com desprezo, levantando-se.

-Você não entende, Jane? Nós estamos envolvidos! Nós seremos castigados se não executarmos a tarefa.

-Então porque está nos ajudando? –a voz de Alice se fez clara na sala.

-Porque Carlisle é minha família. –eu grunhi. –E não importa o que Aro pense que ele pode fazer por ser a realeza, eu não vou deixá-lo machucar Carlisle.

-Izzy, tem certeza? –Alec sussurrou e me olhou em dúvida. –Eu sei o que ele significa pra você, mas vale a pena ser castigado por isso?

-Não seremos castigados se tudo der certo. Se controlarmos Jasper, não há sombra de dúvida que não haverá julgamento. E Edward... Esse é outro caso, mas talvez possamos fazer o mesmo com ele.

-Esse é o ponto em que você nos conta sua ideia, Isabella. –Alice disse. Eu suspirei.

-Vai mesmo fazer isso? –Jane perguntou incrédula.

-Vá dar uma volta, Jane. –eu disse. –Volte quando estiver pensando claramente e seus conceitos de justiça estejam funcionando.

-Justiça? –ela riu maléficamente, apenas como ela consegue.

-Não é isso que somos, Jane? –Alec perguntou. –O que significa ser Volturi pra você? Apenas torturar e viver cercada de luxo? Achei que tivesse entendido que por mais louco que Aro seja, nós somos encarregados de fazer cumprir as leis.

Jane apenas me olhou e sentou-se no sofá. –Ok. –levantou as mãos em rendição. –Não vou mais interferir. Conte a eles sua brilhante ideia de salvação.

Eu suspirei fundo. Jane me tirava a vontade de viver ás vezes. Ser irritante é a especialidade dela...

-Isabella? –Carlisle me chamou. –Como salvamos Jasper?

-Sangue humano.

-Isso não tem nada a ver! Isso é apenas um truque de Aro pra nos fazer mudar a dieta porque ele acha que somos uma ameaça...

-Edward Cullen... –eu passei o dedo lentamente pela mesa de mogno, acercando-me a ele sem olhá-lo diretamente. –Eu apenas lhe direi uma vez que eu não gosto de ser interrompida nem que me contradigam. –eu finalmente o olhei e me esforcei pra não absorver a telepatia dele. Precisava me concentrar e vozes na minha cabeça não me ajudariam. -Você quer tanto defender sua dieta patética porque é a sua boia de salvação, é a única coisa que faz os outros pensarem no quão bom você é. Mas você não me engana. Eu o desprezo. -girei nos calcanhares. –Agora, Carlisle. –eu virei-me pra ele e sorri. –Eu entendo seu ponto de vista sobre matar humanos, mas algo que Marcus me disse me fez repensar se vale mesmo a pena sua dieta.

-Então diga-nos. –ele me olhou firmemente, não era um olhar de desafio, mas de pura curiosidade.

-A abstinência ao nosso alimento natural nos enfraquece e isso faz com que a necessidade de sangue aumente. Não a sede peo gosto ou algo assim... É necessidade natural de mais sangue. Compare um humano a nós. Um humano não pode viver sem certas proteínas por muito tempo, pois ele começa a enfraquecer. Você mesmo sabe disso, padrinho, é pura medicina. –ele assentiu, compreendendo-me. –Por outro lado, nós somos imortais, então apenas enfraquecemos sem que nos demos conta e a sede aumenta. O controle torna-se fraco e até mesmo você pode sentir os efeitos de três dias sem sangue como se fossem duas semanas.

-Vampiros velhos como nós podemos ficar duas semanas sem sangue e nosso controle ainda não seria abalado. –Alec disse. –O que Isabella quer dizer é que se Hale voltar a tomar sangue humano, podemos ensiná-lo a controlar a sede e ele não saira por aí se contendo pra não matar pessoas apenas porque o vento soprou um pouquinho mais forte.

Carlisle suspirou. Eu podia sentir a tensão dele. Toda a família estava preocupada. Esme finalmente falou.

-Isso não causaria problema com Aro? Digo, a tarefa era achar a falha e eliminá-la, não contorná-la. Se o objetivo dele era conseguir o dom de Alice e Jasper, ele poderia encontrar outra maneira de obtê-lo, ou pior, ele te castigaria.

-Meu objetivo é impedir que a lei seja violada, acima de tudo. -ergui minha voz. -Além do mais, Aro não ousaria punir-me.

-Ela é assustadora, acredite. -Alec sussurrou e eu lhe dei um sorriso de canto.

-Mas e se ele o fizer? -ela perguntou.

-Eu estou disposto a correr o risco, Esme.

-Faria isso por alguém que mal conhece, Isabella?

-Se eu estiver fazendo a coisa certa, sem duvidar. –eu pude ver o sorriso orgulhoso de Carlisle e os olhos marejados de Esme. Ela me abraçou. Por um momento não soube o que fazer, então fiz o óbvio.

-Obrigada. –eu pisquei atordoada e passei os braços ao redor dela. Esme lembrou-me de minha família...

Eu vi o olhar confuso de Edward e rapidamente ergui meu escudo, apenas pra conseguir fugir dali. –Avisem Jasper sobre o nosso plano. Eu tenho que... Pensar um pouco.

Fui à parte mais afastada da casa, que era o jardim. Eu desabei na grama fresca e contive um soluço. Sentia falta de Volterra.

-Onde você está, Demetri? –eu baguncei meu cabelo em um gesto desesperado. Há mais de duas semanas ele havia saído em missão e não soubera notícias dele. –Sinto sua falta.

Suspirei. Eu sabia que meu escudo estava caindo, mas realmente não me importei. Eu não conseguia ser forte o tempo todo.

**Edward POV**

Eu me sorpreendi ao Isabella deixar seu escudo cair. Não foi proposital, ela aparecia completamente abalada. Inevitavelmente vi o que estava pensando. Sua família humana... Reneé Swan e Phill Dwyer. Esme a comovera. Eu estava errado quanto a Isabella. Ela realmente se importava conosco e não apenas com o que poderíamos causar devido ao descontrole. Ela era uma Volturi diferente.

-Demeki? –ela chamou alguém pelo celular e eu quase ri com o apelido de Demetri, um dos guardas mais temidos de Aro. –Que saudades.

-Está a beira da morte? –ela riu.

-Não.

-O que houve?

-Não posso dizer. Sua mente não é segura.

-Estou em Montana, amor. Aro me deu férias.

-Mas eu não te vi por lá.

-Eu só terminei a tarefa ontem. Quer que eu vá aí?

-Sim. –ela choramingou. –Alec e Jane estão atacando um ao outro...

Ouvi a risada de Demetri. –Estou indo então. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, Izzy.

-Que fofo, Deme. –ele riu. –Estou brincando. Ah, eu quero um encontro de verdade e rosas, ok?

-Ahn?

-Até mais, Demetri. Beijinhos. -imaginei a cara confusa dele. Seria algo impagável.

Eu fiquei parado há uma boa distância. Ela não parecia a fim de erguer o escudo novamente e eu pude ouvir seus pensamentos. Ela se sentia traída pelas ações de Aro. Ela estava fraca demais e parecia prestes a chorar. Parecia considerar os Volturi sua família. Seus pensamentos rumaram ao dia em que quase deixou de existir pra sempre. 

_Havia uma garota de cabelos chocolates lisos e bagunçados com uma tiara vermelha na cabeça e uma roupa escolar estilo londrino. Ela correu, tentando alcançar o portão de uma casa, mas foi atacada antes. O homem começou a esfaqueá-la e a deixou ali, ensanguentada e prestes a morrer. Então um vulto chegou e pegou seu pulso. Ele estava prestes a mordê-la quando viu seu rosto. _

_-Isabella? –ele murmurou, prendendo a respiração com a voz rouca. _

_-Me mate... –ela chorava baixinho. –Faça a dor parar, por favor... _

_-Eu vou... –ele estava perto demais de seu pulso e seu cheiro o fazia tremer. –Vou te levar a eles. Eu vou te salvar, Isabella. _

_Então Isabella, outrora humana, perdeu os sentidos e só os recobrou quando estava frente aos Volturi. _

_-Marcus? –ela sussurrou com a voz falhando. O homem olhou-a com compaixão e suspirou. -Que fazes aqui?_

_-Pareces-te com Dydime. –ele a pegou em seus braços de mármore. –Serás minha imortal, Isabella. –o brilho paternal nos olhos de Marcus era abrasador e Isabella sorriu. Então ele a mordeu e segundos depois, ela desmaiou. _

_Sua transformação foi diferente. Ela estava inconsciente, sem fazer nenhum barulho e imóvel, mas por dentro queimava cada célula e ela sentia-se incapaz de gritar. _

_Eu vi o choque de seu rosto ao encarar seus pais mortos no chão de uma casa. Não havia sangue, ele havia sido tomado por Isabella. _

_-Eu avisei-te, criança. Não tinnhas controle. –a voz era de Caius. Então ele desgarrou os corpos enquanto Isabella apenas olhava sem expressão nos olhos. Ele quebrou as portas e alguns objetos. –Vão pensar que foi ataque animal. –ele pôs a mão em seu ombro. –Eu não vou te punir porque eram seus pais, mas lembre-se de que nossa principal regra é manter segredo. Se não puder se controlar, será trancada em Volterra até que o faças. Entendeu-me, criança?_

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça e abraçou Caius. Eu fiquei em choque ao notar que ele a abraçou de volta e sorriu. A imagem ficou borrada, como se o escudo estivesse tentando voltar. Então eu vi os treinos com Marcus. O apego anormal de Aro para com Isabella, como ela encontrou Felix e o transformou, o treinamento dele. Eu vi em como tão pouco tempo ela tornou-se uma das melhores lutadoras, ensinando até mesmo guardas mais velhos. _

_E algo que me preocupou. O encontro com Jasper. Mas apenas vi seus rostos próximos e a floresta. Eles sorriam e então ela perguntava algo e ele respondia. Seu rosto ficou em choque e ela afastou-se. _

Eu pude sentir quando Isabella ergueu o escudo. Era como um vidro embaçado, porém claro. Como uma água tão azul que não dava pra ver o fundo, mesmo que fosse claro demais.

-Não gosto que entrem em minha cabeça. –ela levantou-se rapidamente, voando em minha direção. Sua mão apertou os nós de meus dedos e estilhaçou-os. –O lado bom é que você entrou em meu escudo o tempo suficiente pra eu usar seu dom por umas quatro horas. –ela sorriu maléficamente. –Tempo que usarei com prazer. –ela sussurrou. –Lembra-te, Cullen, eu ainda sou Volturi. E hei de matar-te com prazer quando a hora chegar.

-Isabella. –Jasper chamou-a e ela imediatamente me soltou, olhando pra ele confusa, então incorporou-se como uma felina e saiu de perto de mim. Eu pude ler na mente de Jasper que Isabella o desejava. Eu me senti um idiota por não ter percebido antes a luxúria no ar...

Ela queria Jasper. E eu rosnei quando vi que ele também a queria.

Onde estava Alice? –Cala a boca, Cullen. -Isabella falou irritada.

-Eu não estou falando. Estou pensando. –ela suspirou e caminhou até Jasper, sussurrando rápido e baixo demais pra que eu ouvisse.

E então sumiu. Pude captar o rumo de seus passos. Ela estava indo pra Seattle, provavelmente. Se não estava com sede, então ela encontraria Demetri. Isso era alarmante, porque... Demetri não era lá agradável. E ele fazia qualquer coisa que Isabella queria, o que era pior ainda porque Edward tinha certeza que ela queria fazê-lo farinha de diamante pedaço por pedaço.

* * *

**Tcharan! Fim, divertiram-se? Reviews, meus amados.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabella POV**

Corri em direção a Seattle o mais rápido que podia, minha respiração estava meio que acelerada. A cidade estava estranhamente escura para ser Seattle, mas eu continuei. Os prédios de tijolinhos indicavam que era uma parte baixa da cidade, haviam becos e as ruas estavam um pouco sujas. Eu parei abruptamente, notando o cheiro adocicado de Demetri. Captei o rumo de seus pensamentos e me surpreendi com o mapa sobrenatural em sua cabeça. Ele sabia onde eu estava e agora eu sabia onde ele estava. Entrei no beco, o cheiro era forte demais, eu não sabia para qual direção ir até que uma mão me puxou para trás pela garganta e eu fui presa contra o torso de Demetri. Pelo jeito ele estava sem camisa porque eu só podia sentir o tecido fino de seu terno italiano aberto.

-Demetri, não importa o quanto italianos beijem bem, isso está fora de cogitação. –ele passou a boca pelo meu pescoço quase sem encostar e o hálito quente me deu escalafrios. Eu estava vulnerável porque Jasper havia me deixado simplesmente pegando fogo com o simples fato de ter mordido a minha orelha. Não estava em condições de negar sexo pra Demetri Volturi, mas algo em mim me impedia de avançar.

-Sentiu saudades? –ele perguntou com sua voz rouca ao meu ouvido e eu tremi, desistindo completamente. Me virei e o beijei com força, quase arrancando seus lábios e gemendo quando fui prensada entre a parede e seu corpo musculoso. –Eu morri de saudades, princesa.

-Idem. –respondi arfante e embaraçada. Demetri nunca foi de falar muito ou de querer provar sua masculinidade.

-Que foi? –ele perguntou com a cabeça no meu ombro.

-Nada, só... Acho que encontrei. –ele levantou a cabeça e me encarou perplexo.

-Então quer dizer que nós... Acabamos? –ele pareceu meio perdido e eu senti pena.

-Não. Aparentemente ele tem muita nobreza pra largar aquela duende psicótica Cullen, então eu vou ficar na vontade e você é o único pra tirar todo esse fogo de mim. –ele sorriu torto do jeito que eu adorava e voltou a me beijar.

Em algum momento nós paramos, não sei se era porque eu estava ouvindo todos os pensamentos de Demetri sobre como eu era fantástica em qualquer posição e aquilo tava meio que me brochando, toda aquela expectativa. Consigo imaginar porque Edward é virgem, por certo brochou com todas as garotas.

-Ele ta vindo. –eu falei alto e suspirei. –Chega em dez minutos, nós precisamos ir antes que o sol chegue. –me afastei de Demetri e o puxei para a rua.

-Não conhecia essa parte de Seattle. –ele falou casualmente.

-Nem eu. –concordei baixo, me sentindo estranha por ter beijado Demetri. Chegamos ao café e nos sentamos esperando Jasper. Ele apareceu com suas roupas casuais. Jeans colado, jaqueta de couro e coturnos. Meu coração acelerou notavelmente e eu me embaracei ao ver que eles haviam reparado isso. Malditos vampiros...

-Jasper Whitlock. –ele estendeu a mão para Demetri e eu estranhei o fato dele não usar o Hale. Então ele inflou o nariz e arqueou a sobrancelha sarcástico. Eu sabia que ele havia sentido os hormônios em nossa pele.

-Demetri Volturi. –ele sentou-se e sorriu simpático.

-Todos os membros são Volturis?

-Só os da guarda pessoal. –ele respondeu. –A maioria mantém o sobrenome original.

-Interessante. –ele sorriu para mim e me senti com raiva por ele ser tão lindo. Eu podia ver minhas emoções na mente dele e era simplesmente constrangedor que ele soubesse o que eu estava pensando. Um silêncio confortável se instalou entre nós, mas Demetri pareceu incomodado.

-Eu deveria sair? –ele perguntou baixo, educado demais pra ser verdade. Eu sabia que ele estava com ciúmes, ele havia sido o único homem na minha vida por muito tempo. Não que houvéssemos nos apaixonado, era apenas... Amigos com benefícios.

-Não, fique. –eu me virei para tomar um ar livre do cheiro de Jasper. –Eu quero discutir com Demetri sobre a sua situação, Jasper. Ele é de confiança e... Tem experiência nessa coisa de controle. Ele pode te ensinar uns truques. E também...

-É sobre Aro? –ele cruzou os braços preocupado.

-Absolutamente. –Demetri apressou-se em dizer. –Como possuem uma dieta diferente dos vampiros comuns, os Cullen mantêm-se informados sobre as ações de Aro através de Alice. Marcus nunca tomou uma decisão na vida. E foi por isso que Aro e Caius resolveram não tomar decisão alguma, deixando-a a Marcus, que sabia exatamente o que eles queriam. Sendo assim estariam burlando o dom de Alice.

-E qual o objetivo? –ele perguntou e eu suspirei.

-Você. –sussurrei com a voz meio quebrada. –Aro quer você.

-Por que eu? Alice vê o futuro, Edward lê mentes, Emmett é forte, Rosalie é quase uma segunda Heidi.

-O dom de Alice e de Edward podem ser burlados, mas não o seu. Não há como enganar as emoções. Além do mais, você é um perfeito estrategista, um dos melhores que Aro já viu. Quando ele leu sua mente anos atrás, ele simplesmente ficou obcecado por você.

-Sempre achei que ele queria Alice.

-Ele quer. –eu disse. –Se você for pra Volterra, Alice vai e Edward não confia em você, então ele também vai. Os Cullen vão ficar desprotegidos e então Aro se vinga de Carlisle por tê-lo deixado. É o plano perfeito eles só não contavam que...

-Que você fosse tão apegada a Carlisle? –Jasper respondeu e eu afirmei com a cabeça. –Certo, mas por que eu iria pra Volterra?

-Aparentemente, você é o elo fraco. Se você não pode se controlar, ou você é morto ou é deixado sob a custódia dos Volturi por tempo indeterminado. Mas o fato é que Edward é o verdadeiro elo fraco e seu descontrole apenas se reflete em você por causa de seu dom. Sendo assim, Aro também o teria e assim faria a melhor arma do mundo.

-Arma? Edward uma arma? Ele não consegue matar um cervo sem quase chorar.

-Não Edward. Isabella. –Demetri respondeu. Jasper me olhou receioso. –Quando eu disse que você é um dos melhores estrategistas, eu quis dizer que a primeira é Isabella.

-Então pra que eu?

-Lembra daquele filme do X-Men, a Arma X, o projeto perfeito e indestrutível?

-Agora viramos nerd? –Jasper fez uma piada e eu ri.

-Isabella pode absorver os dons, Whitlock. –Demetri falou. –Ela vai absorver o seu, o de Edward, o de Alice, de Jane, de Alec e de Renata e ninguém será capaz de derrota-la.

-Por que você?

-Eu tenho um dom especial e sou a mais fiel a eles, não há ninguém mais confiável do que eu. Eu sou perfeita pra isso e Aro nunca vai desistir.

-Pra que eles precisam disso? Já não tem poder suficiente?

-Eles querem uma guerra, Jasper. –murmurei. –Humanos e vampiros serão massacrados. Lobisomens, transmorfos, todos os inimigos dos Volturis serão dizimados.

Jasper ficou calado mas eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Ele estava aterrorizado ao imaginar a doce Esme rasgada em pedaços com sua família, até mesmo Edward. Pus minha mãe sobre a dele e a apertei.

-O que podemos fazer? –ele falou baixo.

-Treinar você. –Demetri respondeu. –Se você não for o elo fraco, quem vai pra torre é Edward. E só ele não vai ser suficiente. Aro não vai arriscar uma guerra com tão pouco.

-Nós não vamos pará-lo pra sempre! –Jasper exclamou.

-Precisamos de tempo pra um plano mais consistente. –Demetri falou. –Além do mais...

-O que? –nós dóis perguntamos e ele suspirou.

-Se Aro souber que vocês dois... hm, vocês sabem. –ele olhou para nós com pena. –Nós estamos perdidos. Você nunca teve uma fraqueza a não ser Marcus, Isabella, se o principal alvo de Aro for quem você mais protege, ele tem apenas mais caminhos pra chegar aonde quer.

-Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. –falei.

-Quando começamos? –Jasper endireitou-se como um verdadeiro Major.

-Amanhã à noite. –falei. –Edward vai com Jane, vou amar assistir. –me senti um pouco maléfica, mas não liguei. Jasper riu. –Demetri vai cuidar dos outros, não são tão enroscados quanto você. –Jasper sorriu pequeno.

-Obrigada por fazer isso, Isabella. Por ajudar minha família.

-Sempre que precisar, Major Whitlock. –ele sorriu grande e apareceram pequenas covinhas. Eu sorri de volta e percebi que era a primeira vez que sorria de verdade pra alguém que não fosse Marcus ou Caius.

Ele realmente significava algo pra mim e eu não o perderia por nada deste mundo.

* * *

_Sorry pelo tempo sem postar... Eu perdi todos os arquivos do meu computador e tive que começar de novo. Eu imagino o quanto devem estar me insultando, mas desculpem mesmo!_

_Se gostaram, review. Bjos, lindos._


End file.
